


Prenatal Presents

by SamuelJames



Series: A Hunter And Her Wolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac buys something for their child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prenatal Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Prenatal Presents  
> Pairing: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Isaac buys something for their child.  
> Notes: Written for the three sentence ficathon which is hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was Any, any, you weren't supposed to see that.  
> Series Notes: Follows on from And Baby Makes Four  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Isaac hides the teddy behind his back as if it's not already too late, "you weren't supposed to see that but I couldn't resist once we found out we're having a girl and I was going to just hide it till she's born."

Allison smiles and reaches behind his back to take the stuffed toy, "it's so cute but she won't have the color pink forced on her you know, if you need a good hiding place you can put it in the closet with the blanket Scott bought or under the sink with the clothes I bought."

Isaac laughs and wraps his arm round her, "can't believe all of us caved," he puts his hand on Allison's stomach, "I can't wait to meet her."


End file.
